La EsPeRaNzA MuErE a Lo UlTiMo
by Inuyasha070887
Summary: Esta es una historia Inu&Kag en la que inuyasha siente que esta perdiendo a Aome por culpa de Kouga, Qué hará Inuyasha? Se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo? Dejen sus reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa!!! Espero les guste esta historia, dejen sus comentarios porfis. Ahhh y antes que nada quiero decir que los persojes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente, jejeje) si que son creación de la maestra Rumiko Takahashi**

Era una noche fría, pero con la luz de la luna se hacía hermosa y tranquila la noche.

Inuyasha se encontraba en un árbol, contemplaba la luna que brindaba unos destellos especiales que le recordaban a su querida Kikyo, sin embargo por un momento, vio en la luna la cara angelical de Aome. Inuyasha se desconcertó..

Inuyasha--¿por qué vi la cara de Aome en la luna¿Qué me sucede¿Acaso siento algo por ella?

Inuyasha comenzó a confundirse más y más…

Inuyasha--no sé, no puedo aclarar mis sentimientos, que es lo que realmente siento…

…..Creo que las quiero a ambas, pero no las puedo tener a las dos…….Tengo que escoger a una!……..demonios!… Que difícil es, no puedo decidirme, no quiero herir a ninguna. Aunque ya sé que mi vida le pertenece a Kikyo.

Inuyasha decidió mejor dormirse para no seguir pensando en su confusión.

Pero no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar…..Después de un momento….Después de tanto trabajo…..Se quedó dormido de tanto pensar.

Mientras tanto, Aome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kírara, se encontraban frente a una fogata que los envolvía de calor en esa noche; todos, excepto Aome, dormían plácidamente alrededor de la fogata en sus bolsas de dormir, Shippo sobre Kírara, Miroku a unos cuantos metros de Kírara, Sango lo más lejos posible de ese pervertido monje, y Aome se encontraba del otro lado de la fogata, sin poder conciliar el sueño todavía, se encontraba pensando en su querido Inuyasha, ella sabía de antemano que su amor no era correspondido y lo comprendía pues sabía que no se podía interponer entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, pues a pesar de todo el la seguía queriendo. Sin embargo ella ya había decidido tiempo atrás seguir a su lado. Pero algo la perturbaba……¿por qué seguía al lado de Inuyasha si sabía que él ama a Kikyo??? …. Esa pregunta merodeaba en la cabeza de Aome.

Aome decidió ir hacia el lago que se encontraba cerca, a unos metros de la cabaña. Pensó en avisarle a Inuyasha a donde iría, si lo encontraba despierto; pero lo encontró dormido en el árbol. No pudo evitar contemplarlo desde abajo, y, no podía apartar la vista de la mirada de Inuyasha, hasta que Inuyasha abrió sus ojos al sentir la presencia cercana de Aome; pensó que le pasaba algo malo….pero…como siempre de grotesco…..

Inuyasha--¿qué sucede Aome? Me despertaste!, Tanto trabajo que me costó dormirme!!

Aome--¿trabajo¿por qué? Inuyasha—ugg O.o , (se acordó que se durmió pensando en Aome y Kikyo) ¿qué te importa? Solo no tenía sueño (dijo algo sonrojado y con cara de enojo para que Aome no se percatara de su sonrojo).

Entonces Aome frunció el ceño y con resignación dijo…

Aome---Ayyy Inuyasha, que grosero eres ¬¬, (con voz triste) disculpa si te desperté.

Inuyasha se preocupó aún más por el comportamiento de Aome…

Inuyasha---Aome, te sientes bien??

Aome—ehhh, sí, claro!! y fingió un leve sonrisa que convenció al despistado de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha—Feh!!!!, como digas…y, que haces despierta??? Es mejor que te duermas…mañana continuaremos buscando los fragmentos de Shikon.

Aome—Si, lo sé, es que no podía conciliar el sueño. Bueno, sólo te quería avisar que voy a ir al lago un momento, no vaya a ser que se despierten los chicos y se preocupen si no me ven.

Inuyasha—Ja!!!!, haz lo que quieras, sólo no te alejes demasiado.

Aome—(pensando: pareciera que me esta dando permiso..pero nisiquiera se lo pedí!!.) Ya en voz alta dijo…

Aome—Sólo te avisaba, Adiós!

Inuyasha—Aome…….es peligroso que vayas sola, podría aparecer un mounstro y atacarte.

Aome—(pensando: se preocupa por mí?!!) Inuyasha…si quieres puedes acompañarme.

Inuyasha—Vah!!!!, yo no lo decía por eso!!!!! Lo decía para que tuvieras cuidado.

Aome—(Inuyasha..pensé que querías protegerme) como quieras!!!!…..total, no quería que vinieras, ya que voy a pensar y contigo no se puede, ja!!!!

Inuyasha—(que niña tan engreída) pero que te crees!!!.

Aome—Ya me voy, regreso al rato.

Inuyasha……………………..(solo se quedo callado y se hizo el desinteresado)

Aome comenzaba a caminar en dirección al lago, comenzó a sentir el frío, pero decidió no regresar………llegó al árbol y se sentó frente a la luz de la luna, se recostó en un árbol cercano y comenzó a pensar en Inuyasha …….(pensando:….Inuyasha…., porque no la olvidas?, porque no te olvidas de Kikyo???, ella ya no es la misma persona que era antes, sé que te duele mucho la forma en que fueron traicionados, pero debieron confiar un poco más el uno en el otro. ……sin embargo, aun la sigues queriendo. …será que es por lastima y por querer enmendar aquel momento trágico?? Será que es por eso?? Por eso la sigues viendo y diciéndole que la amas??????……no lo sé…pero lo más seguro, es que aun la ames de verdad)

Inuyasha sabía que no podía dejar a Aome sóla, así que decidió seguirla y se quedó observándola desde un árbol.

Inuyasha—(¿En que pensarás Aome?) Feh!!, no me importa.

Comenzaron a caer unos sollozos de las mejillas de Aome, y pronto lo que eran unas lágrimas de dolor, se convirtieron en un llanto inconsolable.

Inuyasha se percató de ello y del olor a sal en el aire, sin embargo iba a consolarla, pero sintió un olor que provocó que frunciera el ceño de enojo. Pero algo le decía que se quedara a observar para ver que hacían cuando estaban solos, pero claro que no iba a permitir que ese de Kouga se sobrepasara ni un tantito con Aome.

Llegó Kouga y enseguida se acercó a Aome.

Aome—Joven Kouga!!!, no lo escuché llegar!!

Kouga—Hola mi querida Aome!!!!….pero…porqué esas lágrimas??? No te alegra verme???

Aome—Lo siento, no es por eso.

Kouga—Es por eso tonto, verdad??, me las va a pagar!!!!! Dime..que te hizó!!!!!?????? Lo huelo cerca!!!

Aome---No me hizo nada!!!!(nada intencional), no se preocupe por mí. Inuyasha está cerca de unos cuantos metros, por eso lo hueles cerca, pero lo más seguro es que esté durmiendo.

Kouga—No te creo, algo te hizo para que este así, pero en fin……Aome, ya no llores más, quiero ver esa cara angelical sonreír de nuevo!

Inuyasha—(Cara angelical?????, deberías verla cuando se enoja!!)

Kouga acaricia la cara de Aome y le seca las lágrimas.

Inuyasha—Maldito Kouga, quítale las manos de encima o…te destrozaré con mis garras, aunque lo más seguro es que Aome me dé un buen Abajo!!!!!!!

Aome—Está bien, ya no lloraré más

Kouga—Así me gusta…..Aome yo vine por ti!!! Quiero que mi mujer este a mi lado, yo te protegeré, te protegeré mejor que ese perro sarnoso.

Inuyasha—(perro sarnoso????, ahora sí!! Vas a ver!!!) perro sarnoso??? Toma esto lobo apestoso!!!!!…..Garras de acero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kouga lo esquivo y Aome le dijo…Abajo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Inuyasha estaba en el suelo quejándose, Kouga abraza a Aome y le dice que se vaya con él.

Inuyasha—Ella no se irá contigo!!!!!! Dijo mientras se paraba.

Aome—Y por qué no?????

Inuyasha--…..Por qué tenemos que buscar los fragmentos tonta!!!

Kouga—Como te atreves???? Te golpearé!!!!!! Sólo la quieres para eso!!!!!!????

Aome bajó la mirada……Inuyasha no tenía palabras por lo que había dicho él y Kouga.

Kouga—No te preocupes más Aome, ya no volverás a sufrir, ven conmigo, si te adaptas te quedarás conmigo, sino, podrás volver con tus amigos, pero…seguiré viéndote, para ver cómo te trata ese perro!

Inuyasha---perro??? Grrrrgggggrrrr, ya te dije que no se irá!!!!!

Aome aún tenía la cabeza agachada.

Kouga—Dame una respuesta hermosa

Aome—(Cómo quisiera que Inuyasha fuera igual de cariñoso que el joven Kouga)

Kouga se acerca a Aome, le toma las manos y…

Aome—Joven Kouga…..(no levantaba la cabeza todavía, estaba tan triste, porque no era Inuyasha el que le estaba pidiendo que se fuera con él)

Inuyasha—Ahhhhh, aléjate de ella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kouga—Vete perro, esto es entre ella y yo, no te metas!!!!

Inuyasha—No me iré!!!!!!!!!!, Aome contéstale, dile que no te irás!!!

Aome—Inuyasha, para que me quieres??? Para hacerme sufrir???

Inuyasha—Agg O.o sufrir???? (ya entiendo, lo dice por Kikyo!)

Inuyasha—Aome…….perdoname si te hago sufrir

Aome—Inuyasha.

Kouga—No le hagas caso, ven conmigo

Kouga tomó con una de sus manos la barbilla de Aome y lentamente la giró hacia él, con la otra mano le sostenía la mano a Aome. Entonces Kouga se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los de Aome, Aome había quedado paralizada, ¡Kouga la estaba besando enfrente de Inuyasha!, sabía que se armaría tremenda pelea entre ellos…Kouga seguía besando a Aome, Inuyasha se quedó en shock, sólo miraba la situación con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara…..mientras Aome se separó de Kouga…

Aome--…Joven Kouga dijo son asombro y sorpresa en voz baja

Inuyasha reaccionó…Kouga había besado a Aome!!!!!!…eso no lo podía permitir…..

Inuyasha—Aléjate de ella!!!!!!!!….se interpuso entre los dos….Inuyasha estaba enojado

Kouga--¿Por qué te metes perro? ¿Acaso la quieres?

Inuyasha--…………pero que tontería dices lobo sarnoso!!!!!.…la necesito por los fragmentos!!! Dijo Inuyasha para no tener que decir algo que lo comprometiera.

Kouga—Eres un desgraciado!, Aome vámonos, no te merece!!!

Aome con una tristeza enorme …

Aome—Inu..ya..sha…..Acaso esa es tu respuesta?????? Sólo me quieres para eso? ya veo, ya te decidiste! No me quieres, verdad????

Inuyasha cambió su semblante a uno más serio y triste

Inuyasha—……….

Con el silencio de Inuyasha, a Aome se le humedecieron los ojos, estaba al borde del llanto, pero tomo fuerzas y con voz algo firme pero sumamente triste dijo..

Aome—Dímelo de una vez por todas, Inuyasha!…acaso esa es tu respuesta?????

Inuyasha—Estoy confundido, Aome, dijo Inuyasha serio y triste.

Inuyasha se comenzó a alejar del lugar, con la mirada al suelo, no quería verse forzado a decidirse, pues seguía muy confundido..

Aome--lo sabía no me quiere…sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no pudo aguantar más.

Inuyasha se fue creyendo que Aome accedería a la propuesta de Kouga, así que se resignó a dejarla ir, para no hacerla sufrir más, pero el sólo pensarlo se le hacía una vació en el pecho, no podía describirlo, se sentía muy mal, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Kouga—No llores…….mejor…vámonos mi linda Aome. Yo te amaré por siempre y te protegeré como mi mujer que eres.

Aome—Joven Kouga, lo lamento mucho….discúlpeme, pero le prometí a Inuyasha estar con él hasta el final aunque él no me corresponda……………gracias por pensar en mí, se lo agradezco mucho, pero no me puedo ir…..siento no poder corresponderle.

Kouga—Ya veo………..lo amas mucho…….

Aome…….(sí, así es)pensó con tristeza

Kouga—Aome…cuando te sientas sola, búscame, yo te consolaré, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré disponible para ti. Si ese perro apestoso te hace algo, se las verá conmigo!!!!!!!!

Aome--..Gracias joven Kouga.

Aome le regaló una sonrisa, leve, pero sincera, pues sabía que Kouga se lo merecía.

Kouga—Aome, mi querida Aome, me voy, nos vemos…y recuerda que siempre serás mi mujer.

Kouga la abraza y le besa la frente y se aleja del lugar tan rápido como llegó….nos vemos dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar a toda velocidad.

Aome—Inuyasha…….

Aome decide regresar al campamento, y ve a Inuyasha muy pensativo en el árbol.

Inuyasha—Aome no te fuiste!!!!??? (Por qué???)

Aome—te prometí quedarme a tu lado, no es así??

Inuyasha se sonrojó al recordar aquellas palabras declaratorias que Aome le dijo cuando decidió permanecer a su lado hasta que reunieran los fragmentos

Inuyasha—Es cierto!!, pero no deberías quedarte sino lo deseas!!!

Aome—de verás??? Entonces porqué intentabas detenerme??

Inuyasha--………………porque era mi obligación…yo te juré protegerte!!

Aome—Ya veo….Aome mostró una leve sonrisa y le dijo….no me quería ir, y sabes porqué?

Inuyasha--¿Porqué? Dijo sin mirarla aún desde el árbol

Aome—Porque aún quiero estar a tu lado!!!!!

Inuyasha se sonrojó……

Inuyasha—…Aome….no sé que decir, aún sigo confundido…dijo algo triste.

Aome—Inuyasha…baja del árbol, por favor


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha bajó del árbol..

Inuyasha—que quieres?

Aome se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre la cara de Inuyasha, a lo que Inuyasha abrió totalmente sus ojos de lo sorprendido que estaba, mientras que Aome se acercaba y le plantó un tierno beso…Inuyasha no correspondió, pues estaba muy sorprendido…Aome lo había besado!, era algo sumamente sorpresivo, nunca creyó que Aome lo besaría alguna vez.

Aome se separó un poco de él, Aome estaba temerosa a la reacción de Inuyasha, pero este todavía seguía en shock, se había perdido en los labios de Aome, tanto Inuyasha como Aome estaban totalmente rojos.

Aome tenía mucho miedo a que Inuyasha le reclamara, pero había valido la pena….Inuyasha recobró la conciencia…

Inuyasha—porque??

Aome—te quiero Inuyasha…….pero no te esfuerces por darme una respuesta.

Sabes? Cuando Kouga me besó, sentí sorpresa, porque nunca creí que me besaría, pero te digo algo? (Inuyasha la miró fijamente), no sentí nada especial con el beso, ni mariposas ni nada…….Inuyasha ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besé?

Inuyasha-- ………..Aome……yo……..no sé como explicarlo.

Aome—Ya veo……te daré tiempo. Pero eso quiere decir que tengo una esperanza, verdad?

Inuyasha—Aome…..(sentí mariposas, pero, porqué estoy nervioso?)

Aome—Inuyasha.. lo mismo sientes con kikyo??

Inuyasha--……eso creo, Aome no te quiero hacer sufrir más.

Aome—Yo sé que no. ..Inuyasha, mientras estés confundido seguiré a tu lado, no importa cuanto sufra, si es necesario con tal de que aclares tus sentimientos, con gusto lo acepto. Pero tan solo te pido que no te tardes, no vaya a ser que un día me desgaste de tanto sufrir y ya no soporte más. Porque me matas poco a poco con tu indecisión.

Si aún no quieres decirme nada, por que temes que con tu decisión me vaya y no siga buscando los fragmentos, no te preocupes, yo te seguiré ayudando hasta el final, aunque no soporte verte con kikyo, pero si ese es el precio por estar a tu lado un poco más, lo haré. Y luego me iré para siempre, para dejarte ser feliz con la persona que más amas.

Inuyasha—Aome……lo siento mucho, no te haré sufrir más, lo prometo.

Aome—(¿Qué quieres decir, Inuyasha?) a caso, ya te decidiste?

Inuyasha—Yo….Aome……

Inuyasha la abraza….

Inuyasha—..Aún no sé si es la decisión correcta pero tengo….tengo que ir con kikyo (lo siento), perdóname.

Inuyasha se va corriendo hacia la búsqueda de kikyo.

Aome—(Ya se decidió) Aome comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, llena en un mar de lágrimas, se sienta en el pasto y comienza a mojar el pasto frío.

Mientras con Inuyasha….

Inuyasha—(Será que es lo correcto?, tengo que darme prisa, ya no la quiero hacer sufrir más). Se para Inuyasha en medio del bosque.

Inuyasha—Kikyo!!!!! Quiero verte!!!!, Necesito hablar contigo!!!!!, comienza a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Kikyo—que pasa? que tienes que decirme??

Inuyasha—Kikyo yo……he decidio irme contigo, Inuyasha se acerca a kikyo y la comienza a abrazar.

Kikyo—(me alegra que te hayas convencido de que tu vida es mía, me pertenece) Ahora podremos irnos.

Inuyasha--……………………..kikyo sólo espera a que vengue tu muerte.

Kikyo--..es cierto.

Kikyo se acerca y le da un beso, e inuyasha accede a él.

Inuyasha—(comienza a recordar:::Aome--¿Qué sentiste cuando te besé?¿Sientes lo mismo con kikyo?) (No, no es lo mismo, ¿Qué pasa, por qué el beso es muy distinto?, no siento nervios, sólo la satisfacción de que cumplo con la promesa de protegerla, de esta manera siento que la tengo a salvo)

Kikyo—(Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa?), se saparan……Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucede?, aun no dejas de pensar en Aome?

Inuyasha--…………….

Mientras con Aome, toma fuerzas y se dirige al lago nuevamente, desea limpiar su cara de tantas lágrimas, para no despertar a sus amigos con tantos llantos.

Aome---Inuyasha ya está decidido, y porqué sigo sufriendo, me debería alegrar por él!, me tengo que resignar!, Aome comienza a llorar de nuevo sentada en un árbol.

Kikyo—Aun amas a Aome???!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha--…..pero te quiero más a ti!

Kikyo—No te confundas, no es cierto!!!. Inuyasha, pesa más tu promesa que tus sentimientos??

Inuyasha—De que hablas?A que te refieres?.si yo a quien quiero es a ti, Inuyasha la abraza fuertemente.

Kikyo—(Kikyo se suelta de él)Piensalo….puede más tu deseo de cumplir tu promesa de protegerme e irte conmigo que tu amor por Aome??!!!!

Inuyasha—pero…..

Kikyo—Inuyasha, te libero de la promesa, no es necesario que vengas conmigo, al fin y al cabo tengo que devolver estas almas.

Inuyasha--..Kikyo, no!!!!

Kikyo—Sí inuyasha, yo ya no tengo fuerzas par luchar, se que no soy útil ya, esa chica ha sobrepasado mi poder con el amor que siente hacia ti…ustedes lograrán vencer a Naraku..juntos…sin mí.

Inuyasha—pero que dices?!!!

Kikyo—Mientras me besabas, solo pensabas en Aome, lo pude notar, acaso miento?

Inuyasha--……………….(es cierto, será que quiero más a Aome?)

Kikyo—me lo suponía, no te engañes, ni me trates de engañar. (Inuyasha voy a devolver estas almas y tu te iras con Aome.)

Inuyasha--……………harías eso por mí, me dejarías libre?

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza


	4. Chapter 4

Kikyo—Así es (dijo friamente) después de todo lo nuestro ya pasó.

Inuyasha—Kikyo….quiero que sepas…..que yo te amé, y mucho….no hay duda de ello, pero no se porque me siento mejor con Aome

Kikyo—Aome ganó!(dijo fríamente)

Inuyasha—-A..que te refieres?

Kikyo—Me ganó la guerra en tu corazón.

Inuyasha--……………….(eso creo).

Kikyo—nos vemos (comenzó a caminar lejos de inu, pero..)

Inuyasha—espera Kikyo, quiero decirte que…….gracias a ti….he aclarado..mis sentimientos……(amo a Aome), ahora lo entiendo………pero ahora lo que más deseo es verte en paz, no quiero que sigas peleando.

Kikyo—claro Inuyasha, estoy en paz, ya he entendido que ya no tengo nada que hacer, Aome ya me superó, es frustante, pero así es. Ella me ganó.

Inuyasha—kikyo…..gracias(le dijo abrazándola) aún así, no eres ni mejor ni peor que nadie, tu eres muy poderosa y una gran sacerdotisa.

Kikyo—(se saparó de inu) solo quiero que sepas, que yo no hice nada más que abrirte los ojos, desde hace tiempo me dí cuenta que tu corazón ya no me pertenecía, pero hoy me convencí de que la quieres más a ella que a mí. (inuyasha bajó más la cabeza)

Inuyasha—así parece.

Kikyo—no tienes de que preocuparte, yo ya estoy bien con tu decisión. Ahora vete, alcánzala. (las serpientes de kikyo, la elevaron hasta que desapareció)

Inuyasha—pero y tu?

Kikyo—no te preocupes por mí…..no soy débil. (y desapareció con sus serpientes)

Inuyasha—(yo te seguiré protegiendo, junto con Aome) es cierto!, tengo que buscar a Aome. (inuyasha salió corriendo en busca de Aome)

Aome se había quedado dormida en el árbol, ya iba a amanecer.

Inuyasha—Aome…..(donde estás?) pensaba inuyasha. Luego la vio recostada en el árbol.

Inuyasha—(sigues aquí) vaya pero que linda se ve, no sé como fui tan tonto.

……….Aome, Aome (le susurraba, para que se despertara), despierta. (se percató de que estuvo llorando y se sintió mal por eso.)

Aome—Inu..yasha…….ya veo que ya regresaste de tu encuentro con kikyo…..ya le dijiste de tu decisión, verdad? (lo decía tan triste y melancólica, pero trataba de ser fuerte ante Inuyasha)

Inuyasha--..Sí

Aome--….(sintió un hueco en el corazón y un retorcijón en el estómago. Sintió que la habían arrancado el corazón, ahora sí lo había perdido por completo.) ya veo.

Inuyasha—Pensé que te habías regresado a tu época.

Aome—yo te prometí que me quedaría a tu lado , por lo menos hasta juntar los fragmentos…, (se le nubló la vista) pero si te incomodo ahora que vas a estar con kikyo sólo dímelo y yo me retiraré…no te preocu…(Inuyasha la cayó con un beso)

Aome—Al momento de sentir los labios del hanyou se perdió en ellos por un momento, pero de inmediato reaccionó y lo separó.

Aome—Inuyasha, que haces? (dijo muy alterada), no juegues conmigo, no ya te habías decidido?

Inuyasha—sí, pero……..Aome…..(Aome sentió como si se le detuviera el corazón, acaso después de todo había dejado a kikyo para estar con ella?, no, no podía ser!, inuyasha no haría algo así. Pesaba ella.) Aome….me dí cuenta que estaba mal…kikyo me hizo entender. Por fin volvió a ser la comprensiva chica de antes, aunque aun se le notaba frialdad en su rostro, pero yo se que por dentro era dulce como antes..y me liberó de la pro……Aome, lo que quiero decir es que….me dí cuenta de lo mucho que vales en mi vida.

Aome—Inu…yasha…acaso estoy soñando? Esto no puede estar pasando, la quieres más a ella, no te creo!

Inuyasha—no, Aome….me he dado cuenta, no cabe duda, quiero estar contigo por siempre.

Inuyasha se acercó a Aome y le dio un tierno beso, al cual Aome accedió.

Kikyo se encontraba observando desde el interior del bosque la escena como tantas veces Aome observaba las suyas con inuyasha, pero esta vez ella sabía que él amaba a esa chica y no a ella. Inuyasha estaba tan perdido en Aome que ni sintió la presencia de Kikyo.

Kikyo—Inuyasha…(lo sabía!, aun la amas, y más que a mí) lo dijo sin expresión alguna, pero por dentro ya lo había comprendido.

Kikyo—(Inuyasha te amaré por siempre y me seguirás protegiendo siempre que protejas a esa chica)…eres feliz, me alegro. Inuyasha……nunca te olvidaré.

Kikyo comenzó a expulsar las almas de su cuerpo…

Mientras Aome se separa de Inuyasha para poder respirar y con una gran sonrisa lo abraza, llena de felicidad. Inuyasha la toma de la cintura y la eleva unos centímetros del suelo para poder darle vueltas como a una niña chiquita. Ambos comienzan a soltar carcajadas de felicidad.

Aome—Inuyasha…..jajjajaj…… bájame…jajjjaja

Inuyasha—ja…no lo haré.

Mientras kikyo seguía en el proceso de expulsión de almas, era un proceso lento, pues tenía que concentrar todo su poder y almas en un solo punto, su "corazón", para poder ser expulsado de un solo golpe, mientras hacía esto escuchaba la gran diversión que tenían Inuyasha y Aome, se le salió una leve sonrisa al pensar que por fin había logrado ser una humana normal y ser feliz como tanto lo había deseado cuando estaba en vida, había valido la pena esperar esos 550 años para que mediante Aome, pudiera sentir cumplir su sueño.

Kikyo—por fin!, (ahora podré descansar en paz)

Inuyasha soltó por fin a Aome, quien lo abrazó después de haber reído tanto. Aome no podía creer aún lo que estaba sucediendo con Inuyasha. Aome sintió algo extraño en el ambiente y se separó de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha—que sucede?

Aome—creo que es….!!!

Inuyasha--…Kikyo


	5. Chapter 5

Kikyo al haber ya concentrado todo en un solo punto, lo expulsó, y ella cayó vencida…de nuevo muerta.

Inuyasha y Aome solo pudieron ver una gran esfera de luz que se lograba visualizar sobre los árboles. Esta esfera se descompuso, en varias almas que revoloteaban a lo largo del cielo, las que ya no pertenecían a este mundo se desvanecieron en el cielo, y sólo quedaban las que pertenecían es esa chica que ahora se encontraba mirando con Inuyasha tal escena. Inuyasha temió saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un viento extraño elevó a Aome..

Inuyasha—Aome!!!

Aome—Inuyasha!!

Aome fue inmediatamente traspasada por las almas que en un principio le fueron robadas.

Inuyasha—Aome que te sucede?.Aome!!

Aome quedó inconsciente e iba descendiendo al suelo delicadamente. Inuyasha se acercó a ella, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Inuyasha—(kikyo expulsó sus almas)

Inuyasha—Aome!, despierta! Aome seguía inconsciente.

Inuyasha—La llevaré con la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha se lleva a Aome cargada en brazos y la pone en la cama de la cabaña de Kaede.

Kaede—que sucedió Inuyasha??

Miroku y sango se comenzaron a preocupar al ver a Aome inconsciente.

Shippo—Ahora que le hiciste Perro?

Inuyasha—cállate enano!!!!. Solo esta incosciente….kikyo expulsó sus almas y todas volvieron al lugar donde pertenecían cada una, y las de Aome regresaron a ella atravesándola.

Kaede—Gracias al cielo, mi hermana por fin descansa en paz.

Inuyasha—Ahora vuelvo…cuiden de Aome

Miroku—Inuyasha..a donde vas?

Inuyasha—Iré por el cuerpo de Kikyo.

Sango—y si despierta que le decimos?

Inuyasha—Díganle que fui a buscar los restos de kikyo. Tengo que irme!

Kaede—date prisa inuyasha.

Inuyasha se adentró al bosque hasta llegar a aquél lago donde se había reconciliado con Aome.

Inuyasha—Kikyo debe estar por aquí!

Inuyasha comenzó a buscar, se adentró de nuevo al bosque pero en la dirección que habían visto la esfera de luz que había ascendido al cielo.

Inuyasha—donde estarás?..te huelo cerca. (Ya no siento tu presencia, eso quiere decir que mis sospechas son ciertas)

Inu se dirije a unos árboles y..

Inuyasha—aquí estas? Inuyasha se acerca a ella, un poco más tranquilo pues pudo notar la cara de paz que tenía el cuerpo de kikyo.

Inuyasha la carga y se la lleva a la cabaña..la recuesta al lado de Aome.

Kaede—Me alegro, hermana, por fin podrás descansar en paz. Inuyasha hay que quemar el cuerpo de mi hermana y colocar sus cenizas donde deben estar.

Inuyasha—sí….la extrañaré.

Aome comienza a despertar y se sienta al borde de la cama.

Aome—Inuyasha, la extrañarás?

Inuyasha—Aome….

Aome--ya lo sé, me percaté de que fueron las almas de kikyo las que atravesaron mi cuerpo, pero sabes?, siento en mi interior una calidez, ella esta en paz.

Inuyasha—Sí, ya no está enfadada, su ira cedió.

Aome—Inuyasha, acaso estarás dudando?

Inuyasha—no, Aome!!

La abraza.

Inuyasha—Yo te quiero aún más que a Kikyo, ya te lo había dicho.

Aome—Inu..yasha….gracias. y le da un tierno beso en la boca.

Mientras los chicos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, aunque todos sonreían. Un miroku libidinoso volteo a ver a sango con ideas maliciosas, una sango asustada por la mirada de miroku, una kirara alegre y un shippo totalmente sonrojado seguían en la cabaña mientras observaban aquella escena tan hermosa.

Miroku—Que envidia

Sango—tonto

Aome e Inuyasha se separaron avergonzados, habían olvidado que se encontraban los demás en la cabaña.

Shippo—No entiendo a los adultos.

Miroku—Bueno, creo que aquí hay algo que nos tienes que contar…

Kaede—Inuyasha, hay que quemar el cuerpo de kikyo.

Inuyasha—Sí

Aome—Se acerco a Inuyasha y lo tomo del brazo. Y le dijo: Ella ya esta en paz.

Inuyasha—Sí, así es. (la miró tiernamente) vamos!!!

Luego de haber quemado el cuerpo de kikyo decidieron esparcirlos por el rio, para que ya nadie la volviera a perturbar de su sueño para fines maliciosos, sin embargo se le seguiría venerando en su antigua tumba.

Una vez en el mrio Aome e Inuyasha lanzaron las cenizas de kikyo al mar.

Miroku—La hermosa kikyo, descanse en paz.

Inuyasha—no te olvidaré

Aome—Gracias kikyo por dejar libre a inuyasha y gracias por quererlo tanto, tampoco te olvidare.

Kikyo por fin descansaba en paz, regresó sus almas a Aome. Inuyasha y Aome estaban muy felices juntos, todo era perfecto, pero solo quedaba derrotar a Naraku.

Luego los chicos regresan a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero Inuyasha le pide a Aome que lo acompañe al lago.

Inuyasha—Aome, ven..quiero que me acompañes.

Aome—ya es de noche Inuyasha(dijo bostezando)

Inuyasha—Anda vamos Aome—esta bien (le regalo una sonrisa)

Llegan al lago y se quedan sentados a orillas de este, observaban las estrellas y la luna, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Pero en ese llega Kouga.

Inuyasha—Lobo rabioso!!!

Kouga—Mi querida Aome, como estas?

Aome--, jjeje, este…..bien (dijo algo nerviosa, sabia que inuyasha estallaría en cualquier momento)


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha—Alejate de ella, ella tiene quien la proteja. (y la abraza)

Kouga—que sucede aome? Porque dejas que te abrace? Acaso ya te confesó su amor?

Inuyasha se puso todo rojo ante el comentario de Kouga. Inu reaccionó.

Inuyasha—ja, que pena!!, claro!, ella me quiere a mí y no a ti.

Kouga—ja!! Ya veo, Aome…me alegro..que seas felíz.

Aome—Gracias por entender Kouga.

Kouga—nos vemos, Aome me voy para que seas feliz. Adios, perro sarnoso!!, te estaré vigilando, cuida a Aome.

Inuyasha—Maldito, pues quien te crees que soy. Dijo inuyasha, mientras veía como se alejaba Kouga.

Mientras Kouga se alejaba….Kouga—No olvides lo que te dije, Aome!!!!

Aome—No lo haré

Inuyasha—de que hablaba ese lobo???!!!!!!!

Aome—Nada, solo me dijo que lo buscara si me hacías algo y que tampoco llorara más por ti.

Inuyasha—Ese lobo, pero que se cree?!!!!!!(dijo enfadado inuyasha)

Aome—Inuyasha….

Inuyasha—que???(dijo algo indignado)

Aome—Te amo.(le susurro solo para que el lo escuchara)

Inuyasha—(algo rojo) yo también, mi querida Aome.

Aome—La extrañas verdad?

Inuyasha—es normal, ella ocupó mi corazón en el pasado, pero ahora te quiero a ti, no hay duda.

Inu la abraza y la besa, entre carcajadas y alegrias se abrazan y juegan el uno con el otro, haciendose cosquillas.

Aome—(me alegro de tu decisión)

Aome—sabes??…ya puedo responder a mi pregunta

Inuyasha—cual pregunta?

Aome—siempre me preguntaba el porque no me iba de tu lado a pesar del dolor que me causabas, pero ahora sé que es por..que…tenían la esperanza de que me amaras y te decidieras por mi. Me siento muy feliz

Inuyasha—Aome…yo también me alegro. (ambos se miraban muy tiernamente)

En eso llegan Miroku, Shippo, Sango y Kirara..

Miroku—Hola!!llegamos en mal momento?

Inuyasha y Aome sonrieron y se sonrojaron un poco, pero inuyasha pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Aome y Aome cedió.

Inuyasha—sí, Miroku, interrupen algo muy importante. (lo miro con cara de para que llegaron?)

Aome—Inuyasha!! Abajo

Aome—Monje miroku, no le haga caso.

Miroku—Veo que ya estan juntos, u

Aome—Así es.

Sango—Felicidades Amiga

Mientras inuyasha se levantaba del suelo, diciendo : porque lo hiciste Aome?

Aome—Para que no vuelvas a ser grocero con nuestros amigos.

Inuyasha—Fehh!!

Miroku—Bueno, creo que ya no nos tienes que explicar nada, la escena que interrumpimos lo dice todo. Inuyasha que bueno que te hayas decidido.

Inuyasha y Aome se voltearon a ver y se sonríen, Aome le guiña el ojo a Inuyasha e Inuyasha le da un beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha—Bueno, andando, en busca de más aventuras.

Jajajaaj, sí,

Se escucharon a los chicos muy alegres alejandose.

Inuyasha—Aome..

Aome—si, mi querido Inuyasha.

Inuyasha—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

Aome—Yo también, Inuyasha

Inuyasha—(Mi querida Aome), te amo

Aome—Yo también te amo.

Miroku—Sango, creo que debemos seguir el ejemplo de la señorita Aome e Inuyasha, no crees?

Sango..de que habla?

Miroku—de esto.

Miroku se acerca e intenta besarla, y esta le planta una cachetada muy bien puesta.

Miroku—Mi querida Sango, no se enfade conmigo

Sango—Para que no sea atrevido y a la próxima pida permiso

Miroku—entonces, tengo oportunidad.

Sango se sonrojó Sango—Si lo sabe pedir, y se porta bien, tal vez.

Miroku—Se paró justo frente a ella de nuevo y le dijo: mi hermosa sango, me permitirías probar tus hermosos labios, los que tanto he deseado desde hace tiempo????(le dijo dulcemente, que hasta un bicho caería derretida ante esas palabras)

Sango—Monje….(dijo sonrojada y sorprendida)

Miroku—y que me dices, mi querida Sango? (decía serio pero con voz dulce)

Sango—Permiso concedido (toda roja)

Miroku—de veras???(todo rojo) Sango—Sí, o que ya no quiere?

Miroku—Claro que sí. Miroku se le acercó y ambos se enlazaron en un hermoso beso, escena que veían un tanto avergonzados Inuyasha y Aome y ni que decirse de Shippo y Kirara que estaban como tomates.

Inuyasha—Monje libidinoso

Aome—A poco no hacen linda pareja?

Inuyasha—Sí, pero nosotros…y se quedó callado

Aome—nosotros que? inuyasha, dilo.

Inuyasha—(un tanto sonrojado) nosotros..hacemos unas linda pareja también

Aome—claro que sí, porque tu estas conmigo

Inuyasha la beso y Aome solo se dejo llevar. Pronto, ambas parejitas, shippo y kirara se dirigían de nuevo en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Inuyasha tomado de la mano de Aome, Sango tomada del brazo de miroku y Shippo y kírara caminando delante de ellos. Todos muy felices y sonrientes. La vida les estaba brindando momentos grandiosos que no querían desaprovechar. Ya que la vida es corta y aunque en el camino haya espinas, sabían que siempre que esten juntos podrán pasar.

Aome seguía llendo y viniendo del Sengoku e Inuyasha pasaba algunas veces días dn la casa de Aome, cuando se ausentaba del Sengoku, y cuando no la acompañaba siempre la esperaba con una sonrisa del otro lado del pozo, impaciente por besar a su querida Aome.

FIN


End file.
